


Kiss the Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, nerd jokes, nonbinary Kevin Tran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jo and Charlie are together. Charlie falls for Kevin. Three way date.





	Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I am really proud of this. I hope I did okay with some sensitive issues. Open to constructive criticism if I made a blunder somewhere.

“You two nerds have fun today?” Jo snuggled up next to Charlie and looked over her shoulder at the pictures on her phone.

“Yep! We went to that cool used bookstore on the corner and found a signed copy of the Charles Vess illustrated version of Stardust by Neil Gaiman, we played a demo of the new Mass Effect and geeked out with the sales guy at the techstore over the latest graphics card. It’s got a whole new architecture that will-” Charlie caught Jo rolling her eyes. “Anyway, then we went and tried on prom dresses just for fun.” She swiped to pictures of the two of them in increasingly unflattering dresses and silly poses. She paused on a nicer one. “Oh, isn’t this one awesome. It looked like black dragon scales. Looked way better on them than me though.”

Jo examined the picture. Charlie was right, the dress didn’t look very good on her. It hung heavily off her shoulders, overwhelming her petite frame. But on Kevin… “You know, it’s a shame you don’t like dick. He looks pretty hot in that.”

Charlie looked at Jo disbelieving.

“What? He does,” Jo defended, digging herself deeper.

“First off...they look fucking gorgeous,” Charlie said emphasizing the pronoun. “Second, what does having a dick have anything to do with anything?”

Jo sputtered, this conversation had gone way for the tracks. “I just meant, you like girls and he-they,” she corrected quickly, “aren’t a girl.”

“Gender, genitalia, what does any of that have to do with whether I’m attracted to someone. Can’t I just like people?” She scowled at Jo.

“Whoa, Charlie, you know I don’t care about any of that. I’m the one who said they were hot, remember?” Charlie looked a little mollified and Jo continued. “This is just a little new to me okay?”

“Yeah okay. Look it’s they/them, just like the plural only for one person, okay?” Her grey-green eyes were big and serious when they met Jo’s.

“Okay, got it. I’m sorry, really,” she said earnestly.

Charlie nodded and dropped a quick kiss on Jo’s lips to show she was forgiven. “Let’s just go to bed.” She stared at the picture another second, not even realizing there was a small smile creeping across her face.

They got under the covers. Charlie flicked off the light and let Jo cuddle up behind her.

“You know, you’re totally crushing on uh- them, right?” Jo said kissing behind Charlie’s ear.

Charlie didn’t acknowledge the pause. “Am not. It’s just nice to have someone with similar interests. No one else is gonna understand when I start trashing talking the latest version of

Kali, because seriously my exploits are way better than those noobs.”

Jo huffed a laugh. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about but you kind of made my point. It’s not bad Charlie. Neither of us are really monogamous people, it just hadn’t come up yet.”

Charlie grumbled something unintelligible into her pillow.

“Why don’t you tell them how you feel and we’ll go from there,” Jo said reasonably. “Maybe they’re okay with sharing or even being part of a triangle.”

Charlie rolled over. “So you’re really okay with it?”

Jo brushed Charlie's soft red hair behind her ear and kissed her gently. “It’s fine. I want you to be happy and Kevin clearly makes you happy.”

Charlie tucked her head under Jo’s chin. “You do too though.”

“I know.” Jo murmured.

They all made plans to spend the day to together. They sat together in a mall food court. Jo watched Kevin and Charlie flirt awkwardly arguing over whether the Star Wars prequels sucked, or really sucked. Charlie tried to argue that Natalie Portman’s hotness balanced out Jar Jar’s ridiculousness.

“No way. Phantom Menace was just one big cheesy special effects show with no real plot,” Kevin said.

“Yeah but Natalie Portman,” Charlie said the actress’s name slowly and clearly.

“Yeah, I get it. She's hot but the podrace?” They turned to Jo. “Come on, help me out here.”

“I don't remember those movies much honestly.” Kevin and Charlie looked disappointed but Jo smirked. “But I do remember thinking Natalie Portman and Hayden Christensen were hot. Zero chemistry together, but nice to look at.”

Kevin groaned, dropping their head to the table before looking up. “So you're on her side.”

Jo held up her hands. “Hey, I'm not on anyone's side. I just want us all to, you know,” Jo bounced her eyebrows suggestively, “get along.”

Charlie flushed and smacked Jo on the arm.

Kevin grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Oh. And here I was thinking you were only here to supervise.”

“Oh, I'll supervise alright,” Jo bit her lower lip, running elevator eyes over Kevin’s body. They were wearing dark grey skinny jeans, a white v neck t shirt and a form fitting vest. Jo had been wanting to undress them with her teeth all day.

Kevin returned the look, eyebrows quirked. Jo tried not to be self conscious in her oversized plaid and resolved to ask Kevin for fashion advice later. “You might need to do more than supervise,” they said a little breathless.

“Should I just leave you two alone?” Charlie asked after a beat.

“Oh no,” Jo said. “You're definitely coming.”

Kevin snorted with laughter. Jo joined a second later when she realized what she said. Charlie blushed furiously.

Later the three of them went to the arcade. Charlie and Kevin settled back into their own little world, reminiscing about games they were too young to have played anyway. Jo sucked at almost everything except the zombie shooting game. She got them nearly all the way through on the first fifty cents. Jo insisted Kevin and Charlie call it a draw at Tekken when it came to best 17 out of 33.

By the end of the night together they had racked up an impressive pile of tickets. Charlie ran ahead to the prize counter excitedly.

“She really likes you, you know,” Jo said quietly as she could in the deafening arcade.

Kevin blushed a little and ran their hand through their hair. “I was kinda picking up on that. And you're okay with that?”

“I want her to be happy. You make her happy,” Jo said simply.

“She makes me happy. I've never connected with anyone like I do with her.” Kevin watched Charlie gesticulating at a C-3PO plushy, wonder in their eyes.

Jo smiled. “She said pretty much the same thing.” She nodded her head in Charlie's direction. “Go talk to her.”

Kevin placed a hand on Jo’s shoulder and kissed her cheek. “Thanks,” they said and turned to walk away.

Jo smacked their ass as they passed, grinning from ear to ear. “You can make it up to me when we get home.”

They laughed and winked.

Jo watched as Kevin approached Charlie, cheeks red. Charlie didn't notice, holding her stuffed robot up for Kevin to see. Apparently Kevin’s wasn't satisfactorily impressed because Charlie seemed to ask if something was wrong. Kevin fidgeted nervously.

“Just go for it,” Jo whispered under her breath.

They did. Kevin caught Charlie's face with both their hands and kissed her.

Charlie froze and then melted into it. Kevin’s hand moved to Charlie's waist and Jo got a better view. Kevin looked like a good kisser. The clerk behind the counter blushed at the display and Jo felt her own cheeks heat a little.

Finally, they broke apart. Charlie stared up into Kevin’s wide dark eyes. She said something and Kevin laughed and nodded. Charlie tucked C-3PO under her arm determinedly and grabbed Kevin’s hand. She marched toward the door, grabbing Jo’s hand on the way.

“We’re going home now,” she announced.

Jo and Kevin grinned happily at each other behind her back.


End file.
